The Plan
by xxxAprilxxx
Summary: An alternate explanation of the events of the night Ziva killed Ari.


The Plan

Summary: Another explanation of the events of the night Ziva killed Ari.

This is my first attempt at fan fiction so any comments would be greatly appreciated.

This is not meant to be a negative Ziva fic; I actually like the character. This is just because I didn't like the explanation the show gave about why Ziva killed Ari so this is an alternate one; and the show never talked about what kind of relationship Ziva and Ari had that would make be able to shoot her won brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS.

2005: Alley: May 26

"Ari, what are you doing? It's not safe for us to be together."

"I needed to see you."

"Why aren't you on the flight to France?"

"I know you want Gibbs to be proven wrong but you and I both know that I've done."

"I don't care, you're my brother, I am not going to let anything happen to you, no matter what you did."

"Ziva, I can't put you in a position to have to choose between me and loyalty to your country."

"I made my choice and you know I already have. I can tell NCIS that Mossad just found evidence that you killed Mossad agents; that would give cause for Israel to want to prosecute you for a worse crime. One murder compared to two murders, treason, and espionage. That would get you out of the country."

"That's exactly what I don't you to do. At the very least that would make you look like my accomplice if not a coconspirator."

"I don't care Ari; I'll do anything to protect you."

"Even letting me go"

Ziva looks at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want anyone to have suspicions about you. I've already done enough damage to Mossad and their relations with the US. Aba's going to have enough on his hands with me betraying Mossad he doesn't need you to do it as well."

"When did you start caring about aba?"

"My issues with him are mine, but you love him and have a great relationship with him; I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that Ziva. You would have never done anything to jeopardize my relationship with my mother. He's your only parent Ziva just like my mom was the only parent I cared about; I know what losing that is like and I don't want to do that to you."

"Ari, you forgot that I know what losing a parent feels like."

Ari's eyes turn apologetic.

"Sorry, I forgot about that."

"Don't worry I got over it years ago. I have Aba."

"See Ziva you don't want to betray him."

"I can't betray either of you."

"Ziva, you're not betraying me, I'm telling you to do something and if it helps think that you're helping me."

"It doesn't."

"Ziva"

"Ari"

Please Ziva, leave yourself out of this."

"But I'm already involved, I knew what you were doing and I did nothing to stop it."

"You didn't know everything. You only knew that my loyalty wasn't completely to Mossad because of my relationship with aba. You didn't know that I planned to kill that NCIS agent until after I did it."

"Ari, I knew that you were loyal to Hamas. I knew that you were planning on using that bomb a couple of days ago."

"Ziva stop. It wasn't your responsibility to keep track of my actions. Unlike you told NCIS, you aren't my control officer and have never been. The only reason you're here is because you convinced aba to let you be part of the team to get me out of the country."

"I had a responsibility as a Mossad Officer to report you when I found out what you were doing."

"Ziva, they don't ever have to know that you knew anything or that you had any involvement. Please Ziva."

Ziva looked into her brother's eyes and all she saw was brotherly love and a look of determination that meant he wasn't going to budge in his decision.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go along with Gibbs' plan. Go to his basement as backup and I'll be there to prove his suspicions."

"Why?"

"I want you to kill me Ziva."

Ziva stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"I'm going to make it look like I'm going to kill Gibbs and I want you to shoot me to prevent it."

"Why?"

"I've too many things. No matter how much I hate aba I just can't face him after everything that I've done. I can't face anyone in Mossad and tell them that I betrayed them but I never had any intention to hurt them."

"You don't have to face Mossad, you could disappear or I could disappear with you if that's what's holding you back."

"Ziva,no. You've done too much for me already I can't ask you to betray Israel anymore."

"I can't kill you Ari. I can't lose you to, not after Tali."

"Ziv, I know."  
"Then why ask me."

"Think of it as my last wish. Please."

"How would I explain it to Mossad; they'd get suspicious and figure out that I helped you."

"I'm pretty sure Gibbs will say he did it. He's wanted to kill me for more than a year; I don't think he'll mind taking the blame."

"If they know that I was there..."

"Tell them that you were in the hotel room trying to make contact with me without NCIS knowing. They'll know that you would have avoided the security cameras if you wanted to avoid NCIS."

"Do you really think Director Goldstein will believe it?"

"Yes, so will aba."

"Okay"

"You know where all of my stuff is so you can take care of everything."

"Yes"

Tears start forming in Ziva's eyes. Ari pulls her into his arms and hugs just like the protective older brother she knows and loves.

"There's one more thing Ziva."

"What, anything, you name it."

"I've seriously damaged relations between Mossad and NCIS, even the entire US intelligence community."

"I know."

"I think I know a way to mend that, at least somewhat."

"How"

"I want you to become a liaison to NCIS."  
"What, Why, How; they won't even think about it because of my connection to you."

"You're friends with Director Sheppard, she can help you."

"I can't use her; anyway didn't one of your men try to kill her."

"He was just a distraction and I knew he would miss. That combined with her skills and Gibbs' I knew nothing would happen. Just like I knew that bullet would miss Ms. Scuito, if I'd really wanted to kill her I would have aimed for her and I would have fired again after I missed the first time if wasn't just playing with Gibbs."

"Okay, I'll do it but that's just because I'm partially responsible for what has happened."

"Good, I'm pretty sure that killing me should help you gain Gibbs's trust."

"What happens if he finds out that I didn't kill you to save his life but because I had ulterior motives?"

"Tell him you were ordered to by aba."

"Great idea so one day I'm supposed to have a wonderful relationship with aba and the next I'm supposed to hate him and say that he ordered me to kill my own brother. They'll never buy that."

"Then, make NCIS believe that your relationship with aba is strained while maintaining a wonderful relationship with him behind their backs."

"Aba will get suspicious."

"But he won't raise any bells in front of NCIS. He'll wait for an explanation from you and you can just tell him that you thought if NCIS thought you had a good relationship with him that they might get suspicious. Maybe even gradually grow the hate from small to big so they don't think you're acting."

"I might be able to lie to aba for a few years but I'll probably tell him at some point, the truth."  
"I'm not going to stop you Ziva, this will just give you a choice of what you can do and when you can do it."

"Okay"

Ari hugs Ziva again.

"Thank you"

"It would be so much easier if you just went on the run."

Ari can tell the slight humor in her voice and it comforts him just a little.

"I know, but life is never simple or easy."

"It wouldn't be fun if it was." She says giving the response she always does when he says that.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you too Ari."

They stay in their embrace a little longer with Ari trying to stop the constant flow of tears coming down Ziva's face, because of what he's asked her to do. He knows that what he's asked her to do will affect her for the rest of her life but it's the best way out for both of them, especially Ziva to keep her safe and the best chance of no one ever finding out about her involvement. He doesn't know what he would do if something happened to Ziva because of him or because of what she did for him. That's why he's doing this so she has a better chance of staying protected from what's happened.

They finally part after a few minutes. When they each get to opposite ends of the alley they look back at each other one last time knowing that it's the last time both of them will see each other alive. Because the next time they see each other Ziva will kill Ari.


End file.
